Many vehicles come equipped with one or more sets of headphones, hereinafter referred to as headsets or audio headsets. Audio headsets have speakers that cover each ear and are attached to a band that passes over or behind the head. Headsets provide personal listening pleasure and enable the driver to tune in perhaps a radio station while others in the vehicle are enjoying a movie or reading. Headsets tend to be bulky and in general take up a large amount of space. Vehicular storage is at a premium when traveling. Appropriate storage space is often lacking.
A typical method for storing headsets is to lay them on a seat of the vehicle. However, this method limits space usually occupied by passengers and also presents the risk of damage to the headset by someone sitting on it or placing something on top of it. Another storage solution is to put the headset under a seat or on the floor of the vehicle. Unfortunately, this solution leaves the vehicle occupant searching for the headset which often shifts about during travel. Also, and more importantly, the headset may be stepped on. Headsets are not only bulky but they are fragile and often will break when stepped on, sat on, or when seats are adjusted over them.
What is needed is a system for storing headsets which places them out of the way, and yet enables the headsets to be conveniently retrieved when the need arises.